


Worshipped Skin

by Jinko



Series: Worshipped Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course I’m comfortable with phone sex. It’s far better than using telegrams, I can tell you that. No, the question is if you’re comfortable with it.”</p><p>Rather, the one where Magnus uses his magic to facilitate phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipped Skin

The day had gone as poorly as it could have. The one lead they thought they had on Jace’s whereabouts turned out to be a trap — Alec, Clary and Isabelle had no choice but to run after the demons started piling in. They were lucky to get away with only the few scrapes and cuts they were wounded with.

It had been their first lead in weeks, which had left them nothing short of disheartened when it resulted in nothing.

They returned to the Institute with their tails between their legs, thankful for their lives, of course, but feeling like they’d failed. 

Izzy and Clary barred themselves in Clary’s bedroom, armed with a pair of ice cream tubs, to wallow and write their reports. It was something they did often when a mission failed. 

Alec, on the other hand, filed his report, showered, and decided he’d go to bed. 

Sleep didn’t come easily. Anxiety gnawed at him instead, making him fuss. He switched his lamp on, got out from under the covers to grab a book, propped the pillows up on his headboard and tried to get a few chapters in to take his mind off the world. 

When that did very little to lessen the churning in his gut, he put the book aside and chose a less scholarly way to distract and exhaust himself.

Jerking off was a chore some nights. He didn’t have the chance to take his time and go slowly. He was always on call, so rubbing one out was always more of a stress-relieving act than one for his own enjoyment. It might’ve been when he was younger, before he was bestowed so much responsibility, but he hadn’t the stamina back then to truly take his time.

Alec let out a sigh and palmed his soft cock. He longed for those younger days when it took little more than a strong breeze to get him going. His early adulthood was not being kind to him and his dick, though things had been a little different for him there in the past few months.

He’d met Magnus.

Magnus fucking Bane. Gorgeous, sexy, powerful Magnus, who Alec wanted, who wanted Alec in return. 

The thought had him hardening a little. 

His phone chimed with a message. Alec groaned with frustration. He reached for it, checked to make sure it wasn’t anything terribly important. It was just an update from another shadowhunter about demon activity a couple of blocks from Magnus’ loft that they’d taken care of. 

But it gave him an idea.

Magnus was always willing to talk to him. They hadn’t gone on their date yet, not with how hectic his life had become, but they’d had a little time alone together. 

One memorable time had been spent between Magnus’ couch and the warlock himself. He’d gotten a taste of Magnus’ magic that day, vibrating against his body like Magnus struggled to keep it within while Alec was pressed against him. By the time they’d separated, nearly half an hour after they first found themselves horizontal, Magnus’ hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, and the glamour he used to hide the true appearance of his eyes had fallen. It was back in place in an instant, thanks to the most inconvenient trilling of Alec’s phone that pulled them from the moment, but it made Alec’s heart jump to know that he had such an effect on Magnus. 

Maryse had not been happy to see the bruise Magnus has sucked onto the skin of Alec’s neck during their languid make-out session, but Alec had proudly eyed it in the mirror, running his fingers over it before he’d healed it with an iratze. 

Magnus answered Alec’s call after four or five rings, and sounded like a mixture between worried and bleary when he spoke. “ _ Alexander? It’s four in the morning. Is something wrong? _ ”

Alec cringed. He hadn’t realised how late -- or early, technically -- it was. 

“No, Magnus, everything’s fine.”

Alec heard him yawn and it left him feeling a little guilty. 

He imagined what Magnus must look like, free of makeup and hair product. He wondered if the glamour dropped when Magnus is sleeping, if maybe his eyes were golden that very moment. 

The first time Alec had seen Magnus, it was like his beauty fried his brain. The image he had in his mind of Magnus sleep-warm and so bare was no less beautiful. 

It might have been crossing a line, the way his cock stirred. It was definitely crossing that line if he reached down to give himself a squeeze. 

“ _ Is there anything I can help you with _ ?” Magnus asks and many different images appeared behind Alec’s closed eyelids, each one lewd and exactly what he wanted from the warlock. 

“I can’t sleep,” Alec groaned into the receiver and he should’ve known that Magnus was going to reply cheekily, but he was just too tired and busy with his imaginings to think that far ahead.

“ _ And you called because talking to me puts you to sleep _ ?”

Alec let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his eyes, finally lifting his hand. “No, Magnus.” He thought about what Magnus’ sleep-heavy voice had done to him. “You have the opposite effect, actually.” And even as he said it, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. 

Magnus’ voice picked up a tick, no more cheeky but now interested. “ _ So I excite you, then _ ?” Alec didn’t have to answer — Magnus continued like he knew Alec wouldn’t answer that. “ _ Have you called me to tire you out, Alexander? Because that is something I can do _ .”

Alec swallowed. “If-if that’s something you’d be comfortable with.”

The noise he heard is a delighted sound straight from Magnus’ throat. He wants to pull that noise from Magnus again and again. 

“ _ Of course I’m comfortable with phone sex. It’s far better than using telegrams, I can tell you that. No, the question is if you’re comfortable with it _ .”

Alec felt the slightest tingle against his lips, not at all unlike how he felt after his first magnetic kiss with Magnus. It’s like a taste of what Magnus can give him if he really wants it.

And Alec couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than that. 

“I’m comfortable, Magnus.”

There’s an almost purr on the other side of the line. 

“ _ What are you wearing? _ ”

The question is such a giant cliche that it made Alec both roll his eyes and blush at the same time, because surely that wasn’t something someone instigating phone sex would ask, right?

“You can’t be serious.”

“ _ How else am I supposed to imagine you when I hear you panting and breathing my name like I’m the most wonderful thing to ever happen to you? I need to know what you’re wearing, how the light plays on your skin, how flushed with pleasure and excitement you are... _ ” 

“Magnus,” Alec groaned and ran his hand down his face. He felt like his body couldn’t decide if it was flushing because he was embarrassed or turned on. 

Magnus wasn’t having any of it. He tells him, “ _ Tell me, Alexander. Talk to me. I want to know how you feel. _ ” 

“I feel awkward.”

“ _ Again, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable with it. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. We can just talk until you fall asleep. _ ”

Magnus had the patience of a saint, that much Alec had to believe. “I want to, I just…”

“ _ I’m not wearing anything _ ,” Magnus volunteered straight away and Alec’s throat went dry. “ _ I sleep naked. The silk sheets feel exquisite against my skin _ .” He sighed and his voice melted into something a little more dreamy. “ _ I can’t wait to see you experience them and not just because I want you naked in my bed. You deserve to be pampered, dear. Please tell me you’re in something that isn’t black _ .” 

Alec looked down at his body and the black pyjama pants he was wearing. “Well…”

Magnus huffed.

“I am shirtless, though.”

“ _ Oh? I do so very much enjoy that chest of yours, dear. You put Greek gods to shame _ .”

A blue spark danced across his navel, making Alec raise an eyebrow. “I thought we were warded from magic.”

“ _ I set the wards, dear. If anyone can jimmy the back door open, it’s me _ .”

He took far too much glee in that statement. Alec could hear the grin in his voice. 

The magic, in the form of a dancing blue flame, burned brighter and hotter, spreading across Alec’s torso.

He felt it like a whisper against his skin.

“Oh,” he breathed, like the sound was squeezed from his lungs. Even though they were as far from each other as they were, Magnus still managed to steal Alec’s breath. He truly was magical.

The touches were light at first, just barely there flickers of pleasure and heat that had his cock filling further still. They’re teasing touches that gave him goosebumps and made him arch like he was trying to follow a hand that pulled away much too soon. The second time Alec’s hips rose off the bed, chasing the flickering blue flames for more contact, he huffed into the phone.

Magnus had turned him into a wanton mess in under sixty seconds. It made Alec wonder how he’d survive an actual night under the warlock’s bejeweled hands, much less a lifetime.

“Stop teasing.”

“ _ It’s more fun this way. Take off your pants _ .”

Alec bit into his lip and pushed one-handedly at his pyjama pants, not stopping until he had them tossed off the side of the bed, leaving him naked. 

“Done.”

“ _ Tell me what you want _ .”

A fresh wave of shyness hit him. It was one thing to be spread out naked over his bed with nothing but his fantasies; it was a totally other thing to say them out loud to a man he wanted so badly but hadn’t had the chance to actually have. They hadn’t talked much about sex, outside of Magnus’ innuendos, and they’d never been as graphic as what Magnus was asking of him.

“What-what do you want?”

And try as hard as he might, Alec couldn’t stop stuttering around Magnus. It was like the words just disappeared from his mind the moment Magnus floated into it. 

“ _ I want to worship you _ .”

There was such a purity in his voice that Alec couldn’t help but believe him.

They were so fucking deep in it with each other. 

“ _ I want to kiss you, Alexander _ .” The flame moved up to brush over his lips, making Alec feel like he’d been kissed by some holy being. “ _ I’d kiss you all over _ .” The soft touches moved down his neck, pausing over the point in his deflection rune he’d marked up the last time they’d seen each other. Alec gasped when he felt it burn a little, but it was a pleasant kind of burn, the kind that reminded him of the sparks he felt the first time he’d felt Magnus’ hands on his bare back as they slid under his shirt. 

The little kisses travelled lower, almost feeling like teeth scraping over his collarbone, and  _ fuck _ , Alec could’ve sworn he felt a tongue lapping at his nipple when the flame passed over it.

“ _ I hope your nipples are sensitive _ ,” Magnus said lowly. “ _ I have these beautiful clamps with bells _ …”

“Magnus,” Alec laughed, more out of nervousness than anything. He hadn’t thought of using toys — all he knew at that point in his life was that he wanted Magnus. Anything that wasn’t just the two of them didn’t feel important yet. 

The flame dance up Alec’s arm, the one he was holding the phone to his ear with, and felt teeth  _ bite _ into the curl of his bicep that time, making him hiss. It was followed with a warm, soothing swipe of something Alec couldn’t place, but when he looked over, he saw the imprint of teeth disappearing.

“ _ I’ve wanted to do that for a while now _ .”

Alec recalled the hungry look Magnus had given him when he’d seen him going at the standing punching bag. 

“ _ I want to worship you _ ,” Magnus repeated, but this time in a breath so raw that Alec shuddered. “ _ Learn every inch of you. What makes you feel good. What makes your toes curl. I want to learn what makes you heart flutter _ .”

Alec already knew what made his heart flutter. It was the same thing that made him lose his words and drove him to distraction; make him ache in good ways he’d never felt before and  _ want _ with every fibre of his body. Magnus’ presence did all of that to him.

“ _ I’ll tie you down one day _ ,” Magnus continued just as Alec’s free hand lifted without his control. He felt a gentle squeeze to his wrist. “ _ If that’s alright _ .”

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Alec reassured quickly in nothing more than a whisper. The force squeezed his wrist again before it moved along his arm, feeling like a lick against the inside of his elbow.

Alec let out a strangled groan. He apparently didn’t know as much about himself as he’d thought, because that touch went straight to his cock in ways he hadn’t expected.

Though that wasn’t anything new. Magnus had a way of making him feel things he’d never expected to. 

He writhed as Magnus’ magic swept over the insides of his thighs, skimming past his cock as it made its way back up along the crease of his hip. 

“ _ I wonder what you taste like here _ .”

“Magnus.”

A groan came from Magnus. “ _ You sound exquisite, darling. Oh, how you must sound in person, right in my ear _ .”

Alec wasn’t going to survive. His spine curved when he felt what could only be a wet breath on the tip of his cock. It was so real that he had to open his eyes to make sure he actually was alone in the room.

And what a sight he found.

Alec wasn’t blind. He took pride in his physique, and he knew that it was desired, but he’d never seen it look so... 

His body glistened with sweat, his chest was heaving and flushed like he’d been sparring. His cock was far and hard and leaking right below his navel, and right there, between his legs, was Magnus’ magic, just a sapphire wisp.

“Oh.”

“ _ How do you like this, Alexander _ ?”

Alec had no idea what Magnus meant.

Then he spark danced along his length, feeling like a hand. Alec’s eyes rolled backwards and he groaned, shifting his hips to chase more contact.

“ _ How do you like to touch yourself _ ?”

“Tight. Tight and fast.”

He heard Magnus tut at that, almost sounding disappointed.

“ _ Poor dear. Poor perfect soldier. I’ll give you that tonight, but when I have you alone, I’ll take you apart, bit by bit _ .” 

Alec’s breath hitched, not so much at the promise, but because he felt Magnus’ magic wrap around him like a hand. He felt a firm squeeze, so similar to what he was used to, before it slid up and down him, jerking him perfectly. Efficiently.

It was as if Magnus heard that thought.

“ _ When I have you alone, for the whole night, where we’re promised absolutely no distractions, I’ll get you off so slowly Alexander. I’ll have you on edge for hours; make it all about you feeling pleasured, not just sated _ .”

Alec started fucking up into the magical grip.

“Magnus,” he breathed, again, and licked his lips. His mouth had gone dry. His heart was racing. It felt so fucking incredible and Magnus wasn’t even there with him. 

“ _ Yes, love, just like that _ .” There was a breathlessness there in Magnus’ voice that made Alec’s heart flip. 

“You...are you…?”

“ _ Can I feel you? Yes. And what I’m doing to you, I’m doing to myself _ .”

The image of Magnus spread out over his silk sheets, naked, and hard and writhing — Alec wasn’t going to last very long at all. He’d never expected himself to, not when he was with Magnus, and not when it had been so long since he’d had the time to treat himself. 

“And you’re…”

“ _ Enjoying it? Very much. It’s not my _ ,” his breath hitched, just as Alec’s did, when the strokes ended with a twist at the head, “ _ it’s not how I normally touch myself, but doing this with and to you is so incredible _ .”

Alec had to wet his lips again and his phone almost slipped from his sweaty fingers. His other hand clenched the pillow above his head. “Fuck, Magnus.” He tipped his head back and groaned, low and long, feeling a fire start to swell in his spine. “Tell me how you like it.”

Magnus had a responding throaty groan and the strokes on Alec’s cock quickened. “ _ I can’t help but think of you touching yourself lately. Spread out on my bed. With me watching, oh. _ ” Alec swore he could hear Magnus fisting his cock and he could certainly hear him pant. He wanted that in his ear, he wanted to feel Magnus’ breath on his neck, wet and fast and  _ there _ . “ _ I get myself wet. I imagine I’ve been in your mouth; your perfect mouth. Do you have any idea how many nights I’ve fantasised about your lips? Oh my dear, you have perfect lips. And your  _ hands.” He moaned again and Alec bowed his back, feeling the fire spread. 

“I’m so close,” Alec said.

“ _ I’ve got you, I’ve got you, Alexander. I’m right here _ ,” he heard in his ear and it wasn’t enough. He wanted Magnus there with him, on top of him, beside him, inside him. “ _ One day soon, angel, one day _ .”

“You promise?”

“ _ Oh, I promise. I promise I’ll be so good for you. Fill you, be with you, complete you. I’ll fuck you so good, Alexander; hold you down, hold you as you come on my cock, I promise _ .” 

Alec was right there, right at the precipice. His muscles tensed, his eyes screwed shut, tears leaking, his heart thumping away, his toes curled. “P-promise me you’ll make me yours.”

“ _ Inside and out _ ,” Magnus promised in a heartbeat. “ _ You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours and… _ ”

Alec let the flames overcome him. He felt it surge through him, all heat and scorching pleasure, amplified by the whine he hears over the pounding of his own heart in his ears that let him know he wasn’t alone.

They were silent as they rode it out, making no noise other than their heavy breathing, and Alec felt his bones melt. The magic spread over him like a warm blanket, soothing him, helping him ground himself.

Magnus recovered first with a satisfied moan. “ _ That was wonderful _ .”

Alec huffed out the tiniest of laughs. “It was intense. You’re incredible.” The magic that kept his hand restrained disappeared but he couldn’t find the strength to lower it.

“ _ I am only as good as my partner _ .”

“If that’s so, then we’re going to ruin each other when we finally get the chance to do this in person.”

Magnus tutted again. “ _ Now who’s teasing _ ?” Sobering with a sigh, Magnus continued. “ _ So it was a job well done? _ ”

It reminded Alec of their first conversation. Regardless, yes, Alec was well and truly ready for sleep. It was threatening him even as Magnus spoke to him. “You’ve exhausted me,” he confirmed. “Thank you.”

“ _ I can say without any doubt that it was my pleasure. I’ll send you a photo as proof of that _ .”

Alec laughed again and eyed the mess he’d made of his own stomach. “Would you like one in return?”

“ _ That’s a silly question. Send me it and go to sleep _ .”

“Alright.”

“ _ Sweet dreams, darling _ .”

Alec returned the sentiments and hung up the phone. He fell asleep the moment he’d curled under the blankets after taking the shot and cleaning himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Magnus/Alec fic. Basically, I was churned out for crappy writing on something else and I'm after a little bit of validation, foops. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [jinkohamilton](http://jinkohamilton.tumblr.com)


End file.
